Hello, CherryBlossom3
by AiiroNaomi
Summary: Shikamaru starts talking to some girl named CherryBlossom3 online... and ends up liking her. When Sakura Haruno tries getting closer to him, he can't help but like her as well. So who's he gonna choose? Written in Sakura's POV.


**Author's Note:** Hey, readers! It's Nicole with my _second_ fanfiction. My first one,_ A Tale of the Three_, is currently on hiatus. I want to focus on this one right now because I like the plot behind it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! R&R :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction... *sighs*

* * *

><p>I didn't know why I felt so eager to get on my laptop when school ended. Well, actually I <em>did<em> know why. I was excited to talk to a certain someone. Who, might you ask?

Heh… To be honest, I don't know.

Now don't go thinking that whoever I have an urge to talk to right now is some predator or rapist or whatever because I highly guarantee that he's not. Oh yeah – it's a guy I'm rambling on about. Anyways, he's not creepy at all. In fact, he's really sweet even though I don't know who he is.

I'm probably confusing you right now, aren't I?

Okay. Then I should probably tell you what happened a week ago.

A week ago, I attended my high school orientation. As an upcoming freshman, I was forced to drop by my new high school to get a tour and find my classes so I won't get lost on the first day. It wasn't really all that exciting, but my mom was practically skipping in the hallways. I, on the other hand, was trying to catch up to her. If only I achieved physical education credits for that.

It got to the point where once I turned around a corner, jogging, I couldn't find my own mother anymore so I gave up. It's not like I needed to find my classes anyways. I'm pretty smart so it wasn't a big deal for me. And as for my mom, she'll meet me back at the car soon. After all, skipping like a three year-old will make a person fatigued.

After ditching the search for my mom, I strolled through the campus and stumbled upon the school library. I assumed that people were allowed inside since the doors were propped wide open. Sure enough, my assumption was right as I spotted about twenty people casually chatting or examining the media center.

Stepping inside the room, I examined it as well. It looked nice and welcoming, giving off a friendly aura for something so inanimate. Over in a corner of the library, I saw a quant area for students who just wanted to chill.

The "hang out corner" contained two couches and two chairs, arranged to form a square. In the middle, there was a polished mahogany coffee table that had no smudges and gleamed in the light. I plopped down on a cushioned chair, immediately feeling comfortable enough to nap there…

But I didn't.

I was too afraid that the librarian would pop up next to me and claw me to death. She _was_ glaring at me the minute I walked inside as if I was carrying a disease or something. Yeah, Ms. Wrinkly Old Lady was the only thing unwelcoming about the place.

_Speak of the devil._ Ms. Wrinkly Old Lady was walking towards me now, sending me a shiver down my spine. Ew.

"Excuse me, um…" she said in her raspy voice, reminding me the sound of nails against a chalkboard. I did not like this woman.

"Sakura," I finished for her, giving her my name.

"Yes, _Sakura_, you're going to be in ninth grade, right?" I nodded.

She continued. "Good. Then you'll need one of these." The librarian handed me a sheet of paper with Konoha Academy's school crest in the corner. It was a set of rules applied for the library. On the other side of the paper was a set of instructions on how to create an e-mail specifically for school.

Checking my wristwatch, I noted that I had enough time to create an account and headed for the computers on the opposite side of my corner. When I approached the rows of computers, I found only one unoccupied.

Unfortunately for me, it was a shitty piece of technology. "Damn it," I muttered under my breath after restarting the computer for the third time. I guess the third time's the charm because it finally started working.

I picked up the paper, reading through the instructions once more before beginning. Just as it ordered, I opened up an internet browser and went on Konoha Academy's website. Then, I clicked on a link that directed me to a page asking me for required information. I entered things in until I reached the bottom of the page, stumped.

I didn't know what my e-mail screen name should be.

I remained at my seat for another five minutes, pondering over the possible names I could use. I refused to use something as simple as HarunoSakura, my name. And I didn't want it to be obvious like PinkHairedGirl. And yes, I really do have pink hair. Strange, huh?

So what did I go with? Well, I went with CherryBlossom3 – my name literally means cherry blossoms and the 3 stood for March, my birthday month.

I scribbled the screen name down on scrap paper provided by the media center. Just when I was about to stuff it in my pocket, my thigh vibrated. I took out my phone to check the new text message I received. It was my mother.

_ Where are you? I'm waiting in the car._

I glanced at the time on my phone. Oh shit. I spent way too much time thinking for a stupid screen name for my e-mail account.

I quickly exited out of the browser, making sure that I logged out of my newly generated account before shutting the computer down. Once I accomplished that, I hurried out of the media center, catching a glimpse of the librarian eyeing me with… hatred?

When I arrived at my condo, I set my destination for my bedroom. The first thing I would usually do is grab my laptop off my desk and snuggle my way underneath my comforter. I know, I know. Sounds very productive, right? Ha. Sure.

I don't do much on the computer. I just surf the web and look through news articles or websites listing ways to earn a scholarship. I wanted to be a doctor when I grow up, surpassing my mother; she's a nurse. The only way I could land in medical school was to get a scholarship because there was no way I'd be able to pay my tuition relying _only_ on Mom's money. There's my money too, but I never had much in the first place.

Instead of following my usual routine on my laptop, I typed in my high school's website address and logged into my new account.

_Wow. I already have two e-mails. Hm, I better check them._ I clicked on a link that led me to my unread e-mails. The first one was an automated e-mail welcoming me to the Academy. It also had a list of clubs and teams the school offered, encouraging me to get involved. The club that intrigued me the most was a medical club. _Perfect._ I grinned. _That's just right for me._

I exited the first e-mail and clicked on the second. It was titled as 'No Subject,' meaning that it was either unimportant or the creator was too lazy to enter in a name for the e-mail. Oh well.

_Hey, CherryBlossom3. Don't find me creepy when you read this e-mail. I just wanted to let you know that I found a paper with your screen name written on it. I disposed it. You don't want stalkers discovering it. Haha._

– _HiddenInTheShadows_

Whoa. I checked the insides of my pockets for the scrap paper, removing the junk from them. The only things hiding inside my pockets were my cell phone, a few quarters, my condo keys, a stick of gum, and some lint. No paper there. I could've sworn I shoved the paper down my pocket…

_Oh wait._ I realized that right when I was about to do that, my mom texted me. Then, I rushed out of the library to meet her in the parking lot. Yeah. That's what happened.

Grunting at my horrible memory, I began typing out my reply.

_Thank you for getting rid of that for me. I was in a hurry and forgot to take the paper with me. Good thing I don't need it anymore. Haha. And don't worry. I don't find you a creep whatsoever._

– _CherryBlossom3_

I scanned the text to make sure I didn't have any spelling errors, and then hit the send button. I sank in my bed, suddenly wondering who this person I just e-mailed was. The only thing I definitely knew about him was that he went by 'HiddenInTheShadows.'

_Ping._ An instant message popped up on my screen. The stranger didn't send an e-mail this time. Instead, he (I'm assuming he's a, uh, he) replied via an IM. I read the salutation and then wiggled my fingers, ready to type back.

**HiddenInTheShadows:** Hey.

**CherryBlossom3:** Hi there.

**HiddenInTheShadows:** I take it you weren't bluffing when you said you didn't find me a creep since you're replying to me right now.

I giggled at that.

**CherryBlossom3:** I told you so.

**HiddenInTheShadows: **Yes, yes you did.

There was a brief pause in our conversation. I had a question that I wanted to ask.

**CherryBlossom3:** Do you go to Konoha Academy?

**HiddenInTheShadows:** Is this supposed to be a trick question? Haha.

**CherryBlossom3:** Just answer the question. :-P

I almost actually stuck my tongue out at my computer screen. Good job, Sakura.

**HiddenInTheShadows:** I do. How else would I have an e-mail on the school's website? I thought it was a given. Haha.

**CherryBlossom3:** Oh, hush. So what grade are you in?

**HiddenInTheShadows: **I thought you wanted me to "hush?"

I laughed again, but not as softly as last time. "HITS" was pretty funny.

**CherryBlossom3: **You know what I mean! Now answer.

**HiddenInTheShadows:** All right, all right. Ninth.

Whoa. What a shocker. He (or she) was in the same grade as _me_. Knowing that assured me that HITS wasn't some stalker (not that I thought he was in the first place) because stalkers with a fourteen year-old's screen name would most likely be old. Not Ms. Wrinkly Old Lady Librarian "old," but somewhere near that.

**CherryBlossom3: **Really? Me too!

**HiddenInTheShadows: **Figures. Why else would you be at a freshman orientation?

**CherryBlossom3: **Oh, right… Haha.

"Sakura!" my mother called. I looked up from the chat, realizing that I was smiling the entire time. Mom walked in my bedroom and noticed the extra wide grin placed on my visage.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

I nodded my head. Violently, I would say. My mom raised an eyebrow, looking at me with confusion. Instead of pestering me, she shrugged her shoulders and left. "Dinner's ready if you're hungry."

And I was. My tummy agreed with a loud grumble.

I shut the laptop off, completely forgetting about the conversation that I was having with HITS. Oops. It's not like I _meant_ to forget about him. Dinner was just calling my name. Or rather it was my mom who was actually calling me.

* * *

><p>The following morning was when I finally remembered about HiddenInTheShadows. I turned on my laptop to do my usual this time. When I opened a new internet browser, it asked me if I wanted to return to the last page I was on. The last page was my e-mail.<p>

_Shit._ I logged back in my e-mail account and checked to see if HITS was online.

He wasn't.

Rather than waiting for him to sign back on to apologize, I just did it right then.

**CherryBlossom3:** Sorry about last night! I had to eat dinner, but forget to tell you. :-/

As if this stranger read my mind, HITS logged on.

**HiddenInTheShadows: **It's okay. I thought you found me annoying. Haha.

**CherryBlossom3: **No! Of course not! You're funny and cool to talk to.

**HiddenInTheShadows:** Oh, really?

**CherryBlossom3: **Yeah! I could talk to you all day.

Which, astonishingly, I did. HITS and I were chatting with each other online for who knows how long. By the time it neared dinnertime, we probably knew enough of each other to actually not feel like strangers anymore. He told me stories, which were really hilarious, about his friends and family and everything. I, in return, shared stories involving my mom's craziness and what happened to me as a result. We had each other cracking up every ten minutes or so.

And so that's how it went for the next seven days. Except, our conversations changed up each day. I didn't start confiding in him until two days ago. My mother returned home from the hospital that night, jaded. She started yelling at me out of nowhere for not having anything edible prepared for her. I knew she was just frustrated, but that didn't prevent me from crying. I didn't enjoy being yelled at. And I especially didn't enjoy my mother calling me useless, stupid, etc.

So I just cried some more. And I told HITS what happened.

He comforted me (through IM, of course) and brightened up my mood, telling me not to cry over things that weren't true. He assured me that I wasn't at all useless or stupid, but he did tell me that I was a _little_ ditzy sometimes. That part made me laugh though. I ended up going to sleep that night happily, forgiving my mom for her exhaustion and feeling more confident about myself.

* * *

><p>So you see… This guy that I really wanted to talk to isn't some freak or anything. He's my friend and strangely, I <em>think<em> I'm starting to, I dunno, like him?

Oh, and about his name? I asked him one day what it was and he told me that he wanted it to remain a "secret." I guess he's trying to pull off a mysterious appearance or whatever. And since he won't tell me what his name is, he doesn't know mine.

Then I got challenged. Whoever finds out the other person's true identity first gets free ice cream and who wouldn't want to pass up on _free_ ice cream? Challenge accepted.


End file.
